Shot Heard 'Round The World
by munrochambers4ever
Summary: My version of Drop The World. Based on promos.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: again, if you follow my tumblr (which you really should) you probably have seen my predictions due to the new promo. Anyway, this idea came to me and I like it. Just for the record I think drop the world part one is gonna be when Clare says "you're suffocating me" and drop the world part two is at the dance. So this is a prediction for my drop the world part two and it's most likely a one-shot unless I come up with some more ideas and if you guys get really demanding. Sorry for the long author's note, but here ya go. Eli's POV, by the way.**

Suffocating. I was suffocating her. I just…I didn't know what I should do. How could I make it up to her? I wanted to be with Clare, at this point, I _needed_ to be with Clare.

I've never felt this alone. Two years ago, today, is when I lost Julia. Yesterday, I lost Clare. I couldn't take it anymore.

I downed my eighth drink and looked at my phone. 8:20 pm. It two hours and twenty minutes it will officially be two years since I've lost Julia.

I missed her so much.

I picked up the bottle of vodka I was drinking and brought it with my to my car. I got in and just slumped against Morty's wheel. My phone started buzzing in my pocket and I pulled it out. _Incoming call from: Clare Edwards._

"Hello?" I slurred.

"Eli, where are you? Are you okay?" she sounded worried. Why should she be?

"Why do you care?"

"Eli, I said I needed space, that doesn't mean I'm breaking up with you,"

I started the car and began driving.

"Eli?" she asked.

"Clare, I don't wanna suffocate you anymore," I muttered. My vision was blurring, but I didn't slow down the car.

"Eli, are you drunk?"

"Do you care?"

"You know I care about, dammit. Stop this, right now,"

"Clare, I'm going away from you. You wont have to deal with me anymore,"

"Eli, are you driving drunk?"

"I'm going away from you,"

"Eli, stop being selfish!" she screamed into the phone.

My mind was in another place, hearing those words come from a different voice. "You're selfish," I whispered to her, watching the tears stream down her face.

"_I'm_ selfish? Eli, you don't care about me!" Julia screamed.

"Shut up and get out of my face, _bitch_!" I yelled.

"ELI!"

Clare's voice shattered the memory. My vision was still blurred, but my foot stayed on the petal.

"Eli, pull over, right now. I'll come to you. We can talk about this. I don't want you to do something stupid,"

"But I'm suffocating you! Now I'll leave so you can have your space,"

"Eli-"

"YOU RIPPED MY HEART OUT, CLARE! I need you. What happened to I was stuck with you? You made a promise, remember, that you'd never leave me,"

"Eli!"

My mind was going back and forth to two years ago and to the present. As it began to rain, I saw the blurry road in front of me and the hazy memory of Julia crying and riding off into the rain.

"Eli!" Clare screamed again.

I was getting tired, but now I had a destination. I knew where I wanted to go.

"Eli!"

I pulled a block away from where it happened. Two years ago, Julia died in the intersection right in front of me. I checked the clock. 8:39pm. In one minute, it would be two years.

In one minute I would pull out into this intersection and go see Julia.

"ELI, ANSWER ME!" Clare shrieked.

8:40pm.

I slammed my foot on Morty and closed my eyes, smiling.

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. There were blue walls surrounding me and there was a beeping noise in my ear.

I looked around the room and noticed it was a hospital. What the hell? I didn't know why I was here.

I looked to my left and saw a girl sleeping in a chair. She was wearing a blue dress(1) with a denim jacket over it. Her make-up was all over her face. She had curly hair that was a mess around her face, sticking to her cheeks. I had no idea who this girl was and why she was in my hospital room.

My head started pounding and I looked around, trying to find a call button for a nurse to find out what's wrong with me. Or for my parents to come in with Julia to see if I was okay. Where were they anyway?

"Eli?" someone called gently.

I turned my head to the voice. It was the girl that was asleep in the chair. She was awake and she leaned forward in her chair. Her eyes looked scared, worried and curious. I looked puzzled back at her.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure…Who are you?" I asked, wondering why she was here in the first place.

"Eli, what do you mean?"

"Who are you? Why are you here? Where's Julia?" I was starting to get irritated. I didn't even know this girl. I wanted Julia.

"Eli, it's me Clare,"

"I don't know who you are," I said stubbornly. "Can you please go find me Julia?"

Her face closed in shock. Her eyes became sad and I saw them fill up with tears. "Oh no, Eli," she sighed.

**Author's note: so just in case there's any confusion, Eli got amnesia and can only remember Julia. That's pretty much all I have but if you guys really want me to continue I will think of something.**

**(1) I cant remember what Clare was wearing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: so if you guys are writers you know what it feels like to have an amazing idea bouncing around in your head. That is how I feel right now. I have thought of another idea to SHRTW and here it is.**

**Clare's POV**

Realization hit like a semi truck.

"I don't know who you are!" he almost shouted at me. "Can you please go find me Julia?"

Realization…hurts.

"Oh no, Eli," I whispered.

"What?" he asked, frustrated.

"No…no, no, no, no," I couldn't stop saying it. I didn't want to believe what was right in front of me. "No, Eli,"

"Look, I'm sorry I don't know you, but I just want Julia…where is she?"

"No," I whispered again, more tears collecting in my red eyes. I couldn't be the one to tell him Julia was gone. "No,"

"Yes!" he shouted. "Go find me her,"

I got up out of my chair quickly and bolted for the door. Once outside his room, I broke out into sobs.

CeCe and Bullfrog came over to me. "Clare, what's wrong? What happened?" CeCe asked, taking my shoulders.

"He…he doesn't remember," I whispered, brokenly.

"The crash?"

"Anything. He only remembers Julia. He keeps asking me where she is,"

"Oh my God," CeCe whispered. "No, baby boy,"

Bullfrog wrapped his arm around CeCe and held her while she cried.

"I…I couldn't tell him Julia died…" I murmured.

"I know. Thank you. I'll go tell him,"

"CeCe, wait," Bullfrog said, pulling her arm. "Should be wait for a doctor or something?"

"He needs to know,"

CeCe and Bullfrog walked into his room. I stayed back, looking through the glass window, watching Eli.

I couldn't hear what the told him, but I saw Eli's face spasm in pain. It was a look of shear agony and I know I would never forget the face he made. Anyone that saw it would think that acid was just poured through his veins.

Eli began thrashing in his bed and CeCe held his arms, trying to calm him. I could hear Eli scream through the glass door. "NO! NO YOU'RE LYING! WHERE IS SHE? JULIA! NO! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU'RE A LIAR!"

It broke my heart into a thousand little pieces to watch and hear this. Eli still thrashed around and tried to get up from the bed. CeCe and Bullfrog kept him from unhooking his IV and leaving.

"NO," Eli said over and over again. He began sobbing into his mother's shoulder and she held him, rocking him back and forth as he cried loudly.

I hear Eli scream one long, wordless scream of hurt and then he began thrashing again. Fighting with his parents to leave the room. Nurses and doctors brushed past me into his room and the tried to contain him. Over and over, he just screamed wordlessly or screamed the word _NO_ to the point where it echoed out in the hall.

A nurse injected something into his IV and his mom held his hand to he wouldn't pull it out. Within minutes, Eli was back asleep in his hospital bed.

CeCe started crying and she walked away from her son, coming out of the room, Bullfrog not far behind her.

"I cant do this! I cant watch him go through this again," she cried, hysterically.

"I know, I know," Bullfrog murmured.

"He was just getting better, cleaning his room…smiling. He was finally happy. I cant watch him go through all that depression again,"

I couldn't imagine how CeCe must feel. She watched her son go through the pain and depression of loosing a loved one once and now she had to watch it all over again. Just the little scene in the hospital room had my heart shattered. I didn't know if I could watch anymore pain come from Eli.

"Clare, honey, are you gonna stay here with us or do you need a ride home?" CeCe asked me, wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"I think I'll stay here. Let me just go call my mom,"

"Okay," she whispered and patted my shoulder.

Before I walked away she called out to me. "Clare!"

I turned back to her. "I know he'll remember you. You just gotta give him some time. His memory will come back,"

By this point, I wasn't sure who she was talking to - me or herself.

I walked past Eli's room and looked in, seeing him asleep in the bed, looking so innocent and peaceful.

My heart broke a hundred times more when I realized I cause this.

Realization was like blades against my skin.

**Author's note: I'm not really good at rotating POVs so if it was kinda off, I'm sorry. But did you guys like it? Btw, I might update my JTULIA story if I can think of anything. 4 days(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I get ideas at the randomest times. O.o anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. I've never had amnesia or serious memory loss so I doubt I got Eli's POV perfect.**

**Clare's POV**

"So, what do you suggest we do, Doc?" Bullfrog asked the doctor while CeCe was signing Eli's papers to release him. He'd been in the hospital for two weeks now, healing up his physically injuries.

They had run some tests on him and it was true…Eli did have amnesia. It was like he never came to Degrassi. The last thing he can remember at all was his birthday about three months before Julia died. It broke my heart to know he had no clue who I was.

But it broke my heart even more to watch him go through the pain of loosing Julia. I never saw it because it was a year later when I met him, but this is fresh. To him, it really is the first time he'd lost her.

He really didn't talk much. Just kinda stared into space. Sometimes he would scream at the randomest times and sometimes he would say her name in his sleep.

We told Eli he had amnesia. We tried to explain that I was his girlfriend, Adam was his best friend, but he was too stubborn. He finally accepted that he had amnesia and said he would try to remember but he doubted it. Me and Adam "didn't ring a bell" to him anymore. I could tell Adam was just as sad as I was.

"Act like everything is normal at home. If he has questions, answer them truthfully. I suggest maybe showing him picture and telling stories of stuff he doesn't remember. Maybe do something that would trigger his memory,"

"Like what?" I asked, speaking up.

"Well, if there was a certain place you two went to or a something that you did together that would be memorable to him,"

I nodded and turned around when CeCe and Eli came up.

"You ready to go home?" Bullfrog asked.

Eli nodded. "I guess so," he said in the saddest tone.

I gave him a small smile and took his hand. He jerked away. I showed no emotion to it, but on the inside I was dying.

**Eli's POV**

When we arrived back at my house, I got out. Clare was following me and I sighed. I knew they were trying. Her, Adam, my parents. They wanted me to remember, but I didn't know what I was supposed to remember.

We walked up to my room and when I opened the door, I stood there confused. What in the hell was all this shit?

"Eli?" my mom asked, softly.

"What the hell?" I whispered. "Why is my room like this,"

"Well, Eli…after Julia died," she paused when I flinched. "You wouldn't throw anything away. You always thought that someone would die if you did,"

"So, I'm a hoarder?" I asked.

My mom nodded and took my hand. "So do you want me to, like, look through this and try to remember?"

"You would remember most of this stuff, Eli, it's about eighty-five percent Julia."

"Oh," I said, walking forward, leaving my mom and Clare at the threshold. I made my way through all the junk and found a picture of Julia. I smiled, remembering how beautiful she was. I couldn't believe she'd been dead for two years. It felt like just yesterday we were celebrating my birthday.

"Eli?" Clare asked.

I turned and she was behind me, standing awkwardly. My mom had left.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Not really. I cant remember what I'm supposed to remember and what I _do _remember, you guys tell me it happened two years ago,"

"I can help you remember,"

"Look, Clare, I know we're boyfriend and girlfriend or whatever, but…I don't know you," I said, trying to word it right. "It's like I just met you…I cant date you if I don't know,"

"At least let me help," she said, reaching hesitantly forward to take my hand. I let her. "I'll help you remember me, and Adam and Sav and Degrassi,"

"I want to remember. I really do," I admitted. "But I don't how,"

"Do you trust me?" she asked.

"Am I supposed to?"

She laughed and nodded. "Can I take you somewhere?"

"Sure, I guess,"

Clare pulled me out of my room and we walked downstairs. "I'm taking Eli out for a bit. I'll have him home by eight?" Clare asked my mom, who was standing in the kitchen, looking out the window. She seemed startled by us and turned around, blotting her eyes with a napkin. I knew she was crying.

"Sure, stay out as long as you want. Have fun,"

"We'll try," Clare said and towed me outside.

We got in Morty and I let her drive, unaware of where she was taking us.

The park we went to didn't look familiar. We got out and walked to a picnic table. She climbed up and sat on the table part, letting her feet stay on the bench. She patted the seat next to her and I joined her.

**Clare's POV**

Eli sat next to me and looked around awkwardly.

"You don't remember?" I asked, already knowing the answer. I smiled bleakly at reality. He might never remember me.

"Not even a little,"

"Can I help you?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Sure," he shrugged.

I took a deep breath. "We were assigned English partners in the beginning of the year. For one assignment, me, you and Adam were in a group and we had to film scenes from Romeo and Juliet. We picked this park. Adam was the camera guy, I was Juliet and you were…Romeo," I blushed, remembering the day. "It was where we shared our first kiss, Eli,"

His eyes widened. "Oh,"

"You don't remember?"

He shook his head. "I really am sorry, Clare. I wish I could remember,"

"I wish you could, too," I muttered, looking down.

"Maybe…maybe if we replay that day?" he asked, grasping at straws.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking back up at him.

"Well my doctors told me to remember and or replay significant events. If we're a couple, I think our first kiss was pretty significant,"

I blushed deeper and nodded. "I'm okay with that,"

He leaned in awkwardly. I began leaning forward, too, until our lips touched. Being in this park again, with his lips on mine was a magically feeling. I felt the spark relight itself.

I pulled away, blushing and biting my lip.

Eli opened his eyes and smirked as if to say _not bad_.

"Well?" I asked, hopeful.

Eli stared deep into my eyes and I got lost in his green orbs. He let out a frustrated sigh. "No,"

I nodded my head, fighting back tears.

**Author's note: good? Bad? Ugly? Next chapter will be more focused on how Eli's parents are dealing with this. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: oh you guys are too much! But I love it(: I kinda have an idea on how I want this to end and I don't think you guys will be expecting it. There is this chapter and then probably the last one. I wanna post the last chapter by tomorrow before 9 so my prediction will be out there. Okay, here you go.**

**Clare' POV**

We got back to Eli's about two hours later. The time we spent at the park, I was just going on and on with the details of our relationship. I know Eli believed me, but nothing triggered his memory. It really was like we first met.

We hung out in his room for about an hour later, and I told him some more stories. These ones, not at good. When he freaked because I cleaned out his locker, how Fitz almost stabbed him, when I got mad at him for not having sex with me.

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, before leaving his room, walking downstairs. I heard someone in the kitchen and it sounded like they were crying.

I know I shouldn't have snooped, but I was curious. CeCe was sitting at the kitchen table, her head in his hands as she sobbed, Bullfrog rubbing her back.

I was going to back away and give them their privacy when Bullfrog caught my eye. "I'm sorry," I whispered and CeCe looked up at me.

"Oh, Clare, please come sit,"

I sat next to her at the table. "I'm sorry for intruding,"

"Oh, dear, you know you're not," she hushed me, blotting her eyes with a napkin. "So how is he?"

"He believes me when I tell him stories, but I can tell he doesn't remember them,"

She nodded, fighting back tears again and I reached out to hesitantly take her hand. She clasped my hand in hers and looked up at me. "I know he'll remember you soon enough, Clare,"

"I hope so," I whispered, feeling a few tears spill over my eyes.

CeCe squeezed my hand and bowed her head onto Bullfrog's shoulder. "He was just getting better, too. I know you didn't know him, Clare, when he was going through it the first time, but I'm glad you didn't. I'm sorry you have to see him like this,"

"He was bad?"

She nodded. "He tried to commit suicide twice and he developed a small drinking problem that we eventually stopped. You know about the hoarding. He wouldn't eat, or get out of bed for a few months. It was bad. And he never looked directly at you, but I could always see the pain in my baby boy's eyes,"

She broke down I tears and Bullfrog held her tight, not saying a word. "I cant watch my baby go through that again!" she yelled.

"It'll be okay, CeCe, he'll remember," Bullfrog promised.

I felt my eyes overflow about ten times more looking at what I did to this family. It was time for me to face the music, I caused all of this. If I wouldn't have broken up with Eli the night before the dance, he wouldn't have tried to kill himself and he wouldn't be in this position.

I got up out of the chair. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Tell Eli I'll see him tomorrow at school," I said before darting for the door.

Once I was outside in the clear, fresh air, I broke down crying.

**Eli's POV**

I liked Clare. She seemed nice. Apparently we were dating and we were in love, but I couldn't feel a spark between us. I don't know how it happened that I fell for her, because I just couldn't see it now.

It felt too fresh in my mind that Julia was dead. I had to keep reminding myself that it's been two years, but it was hard. I had just found out a week ago.

I knew Clare felt sparks when we kissed in the park, but I felt nothing. I only kissed her because that's what I felt I should do. That's what she wanted. And I thought maybe it would help me remember.

I started going through all the junk in my room. My mom was right - it was mostly stuff from or about Julia, but there was some stuff that was irrelevant to anything. Like all the popcorn tubs I had. I started making a pile of trash that needed to be thrown away.

According to Clare and my parents, back when I had a memory, whenever I tried to throw something away, I felt like someone was going to die. Well, as I threw this stuff away, I didn't feel anything. Maybe that was the only good thing about this amnesia - I could finally break this bad habit I had.

It was getting late and I decided to go to sleep. Tomorrow wouldn't be my first real day at Degrassi, but it would feel like my first day. Clare said she'd stay by my side along with my "best friend" Adam, and for that I was glad. I at least knew some people.

Everyone at Degrassi knew me apparently. But of course I didn't remember them. I was so frustrated with myself for not remembering. I turned off my light and crawled into bed, waiting for the next day of confusion.

**Author's note: so I didn't really like how it ended but the last chapter will be up by around 7 or 8 tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: 4 FUCKING HOURS. Damn. Well, here's the last chapter to my DTW and I hope you guys like it. I know the title is kinda irrelevant but I like it for some reason. **

**Clare's POV:**

I got up the next morning with a pounding headache. I spent all night crying my eyes out because I couldn't accept what I had done. I put Eli and CeCe and Bullfrog and Adam and even myself in this terrible situation. It wasn't like I didn't deserve worse, though.

After my shower and getting dressed, I rode my bike to school, my eyes were still sore from crying and I was a second away from breaking down again.

I spotted Eli's hearse in the parking lot and he was leaning again the door. I locked my bike up and walked over to him. "Hey,"

"Hi, Clare," he smiled at me.

I took this as false hope. My heart rate started to pick up, but slowly died down when I looked into his eyes and still saw that the connection was gone.

I smiled back and shook my head. "You ready to restart your life at Degrassi?"

"I guess so," he shrugged and we walked in the school. He walked with my to my locker and I point to my right. "You're locker is two down from mine,"

"Cool," he walked over and began undoing his locker. When all the stuff tumbled down, he stared at it confused.

"You let your locker get bad again," I muttered walking over and picking the papers up. I began putting them back in his locker, but he grabbed my wrist.

"What are you doing?" he asked, grabbing the papers and crumpling them up. He looked around and when he spotted a trash can he went over to it, dropping all the papers in.

"Eli…" I said in amazement.

"Yes?" he asked walking back over to his locker for more junk.

The bell rang and he stared into his locker. "So what exactly do I need?"

"History is your first period. Here," I handed him the book and pointed down the hall. "It's right there on the left,"

"Thanks," he smiled and locked him locker. "I'll see you around Clare.

**Eli's POV:**

My first period dragged on. It wasn't that I didn't like history, it just could never get my attention. I wrote down all the notes that Mr. Perino had on the board and paid close attention.

I could feel the other kid's eyes on me. Me - the crazy, amnesia guy that didn't remember anything except for his dead ex-girlfriend. I saw how they all watched me, waiting for me to snap.

I sighed and ignored them all, really focusing the teacher's lecture.

After first period, I started walking to my locker, but stopped when I noticed Clare sitting in the garden with Adam. He was holding her and I could tell by her shaking shoulders that she was crying. My eyebrows crumpled and I stood by the door, trying to listen to her muffled sobs.

"I cant believe I caused this," she said between tears.

"Clare, it's not your fault. Please, stop crying. Eli wouldn't want to see you like this," Adam shushed, rocking her back and forth.

"Eli doesn't know me!" she wailed into his shoulder and held on tighter.

"He will. Give him some time. It may takes years or months, but he will remember you one day,"

"Everyone keeps saying that! It's not true! He's never gonna remember me! He shouldn't!"

I opened the door and stepped in, clearing my throat. "Adam, can I have a minute with Clare?"

He looked up at me and raised his eyebrows. Clare quickly pulled away, wiping her eyes.

"Sure,"

**Clare's POV:**

My heart rate picked up immensely when I heard his voice.

"Adam, can I have a minute with Clare?"

Adam didn't let me go just yet, but I pulled away, wiping my tears with my hand. I didn't want Eli to see me like this.

"Sure," Adam got up and ducked around Eli, disappearing into the sea of students.

Eli walked over and took his place next to me on the cement bench next to the JT Yorke Memorial.

"Clare, are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded, still feeling the tears fall from my eyes. "I'm fine, don't worry,"

"Then why are you crying?"

I felt my chest begin to rip open, another round of sobs tearing through me. I hunched over and sobbed frantically, Eli catching me in his arms. "Shh, shh," he murmured. "It's okay,"

I yanked away. "It's not, Eli!"

This was it. I would have to tell him. If he really wanted to know - to remember - I'd have to tell him. "Eli, I have to tell you something,"

"Go ahead," he said nonchalantly.

"The reason you have amnesia, is because of me," I whispered, looking down.

"Wh-?" he stuttered. "How?"

"I broke up with you. I broke up with you on Julia's death anniversary because I wasn't thinking. I forgot about Julia because you hadn't mentioned her in a while. I didn't think about it and I told you I needed space. I'm gonna be honest, I meant…a lot of space. You tried to kill yourself. But you only ended up with memory loss. I wanted space, Eli, I wanted you to be away from me for a bit, but now that you're gone…"

"I'm right here," he said stubbornly.

"No…you're not. You left me that night like I wanted you to and you haven't come back,"

I started crying again.

"I don't know what to say," he murmured. "What do you want, Clare?"

"I just want you to remember me!" I wailed, putting my face in my hands and letting the sobs take over.

Eli grabbed my wrists and pulled them away from my face, to look me in the eyes.

"Who says I have to?" he questioned.

"What?" I whispered.

He let go of my wrists and just held out one of his hands. "Hi, I'm Eli Goldsworthy,"

I shook his hand. "I'm Clare,"

"You're in my English class, right?"

I nodded.

"Then, I'll see you there. Bye, Clare,"

He got up and left the Memorial Garden. I watched him leave, a small, shocked smile planted on my face.

So we would start fresh. Act like we never met, get to know each other and then go back to where we were. Although, I was sad about some happy memories disappearing, I was glad we could get rid of the bad. We would remake the good ones and then just keep going.

The first couple months of our realtionship never happened. We were back to square one. It was like yesterday, he ran over my glasses.

Even though, I would remember how we really began and all the milestones from there till now, he wouldn't.

But I was okay with that.

Square one never looked so good.

**Author's note: ehh. Not my best ending, but I actually liked it. Just sayinn, if you guys wanna PM me or tumblr me after the new Degrassi tonight I would love it. I wanna hear your reviews. Kthanks. Love you guys!**

**~Karlee**


	6. Author's note

**Author's note: hey guys! i love you all so much and i love every review. im glad you guys want me to continue this, but - and i mean this in the most nicest way - that was the LAST CHAPTER. i know there are alot of questions left unaswered and you guys really want more. but my writing style is to leave people guessing i wrote what i could and now its up to my readers to guess if Eli ever remembered or if they just went on with their life as if they just met. i always like to leave my stories ending with questions because my readers are a big part of my writing and i like you guys to use your own imagination and create your fairytale endings. i have whats i my mind as an ending but with you being the reader i want you to answer it yourself. im sorry if this style causes me to loose readers, but i just love leaving a book with unanswered questions because now its all in your hands.**

**what do you think happened?**


End file.
